love at first sight
by Edward No I do Emmett
Summary: When Bella gets into a nasty car crash will her life change or will she continue on normal? will her heart stay beating for Emmett or will he end her "human" life to live?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Mason and Dylan

Two weeks previous

"Two weeks Bella and it will be all over just two weeks"

"But mom I don't want it to be over I LOVE Florida"

"Yes you may love it, but you HAVE to move"

"I….I HATE YOU MOM DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!!!!"

The two weeks flew by and before I knew it, and I was staring at my new room that had purple walls with lime green flowers. The carpet was black; it was a huge room almost like an oversized bathroom, a VERY oversized bathroom.

"Bella can you please come down to the dining room, we have to talk to you"

"One second dad I'll be right down"

As I ran down the amazingly detailed wooden curvy staircase I realized that for the first time in my life I might just have it right. When I got into the dining room I saw too many boxes all labeled "dining room"

"Yeah dad you wanted me for something?"

"Yes Bella there are some people here to see you" I saw a cute blonde boy with ocean blue eyes he stared at me for a long time _then_ he decided to talk.

"Umm hello I'm Dylan your neighbor" he blushed a deep crimson not meeting my gaze

"Oh… hi there Dylan it's nice to meet you" I also blushed.

"You too Bella"

"Is that all you wanted me for dad I really have to get unpacking"

"Yeah that's all I wanted"

As I ran back up the four flights of stairs to my "oversized bathroom" I groaned at the sight of _all_ my boxes in my room. I walked to my window and almost fainted I wasn't used to seeing rain It was really stuffy in my attic bedroom so I opened my window. I gasped for air and I quickly shut the window it was unbelievably windy outside…… I wasn't used to this either. After unpacking my clothes for tomorrow I picked out a white shirt with black and pink polka dots and a regular pair of faded jeans I decided that I would need rest for the hectic day tomorrow so after about I half a hour I fell asleep and dreamt peacefully of my old boyfriend Mason.

"I won't ever leave you I promise I'll never hurt you either don't worry you will always be in my heart even if you do move to Forks, Washington……here's a picture of me don't forget to take it with you…….ERR ERR

I woke up in a deep sweat and tears streaming down my cheeks….why did I have to move I was happy with where I was but obviously my dad wasn't he had to move to this mansion (one of the only mansions) in Forks, Washington I quickly got dressed grabbed my black starred purse and pink starred back pack and headed down stairs to the kitchen where my parents were waiting for me to give me _another _first day of school lecture.

"Beep beep beep beep"

"Aww that's the bus baby you got to go now have fun….."

"By mom by dad love you"

I got onto the bus to see Dylan of course I sat next to him we didn't talk all the way when I arrived I walked in the huge double doors and into the main office to get my schedule and find out my homeroom. I walked down a corridor and saw the numbers 134 on the door…my homeroom I took a deep breath and walked in. To my surprise there was the most handsome brunette golden eyed guy standing in the middle of the room talking to other people with the same golden eyes. I quietly walked in and sat down in the back of the room until the bell rang and the teacher walked in she looked at me with a confused face and then her face lit up like a light just turned on in her head(Me: kind of like in cartoons when the light bulb goes off above their heads)

"class we have a new student this year her name is Isabella Marie Swan I'm sure everyone will make her feel at home…right??

"Hey the new girl is hot!!!"

I looked up from the floor just in time to see that the brunette with golden eyes said it I have to say I was shocked I blushed an even deeper crimson than yesterday with Dylan and quickly ran back to my seat so that no one would see. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew the final bell rang I got up and started to head to the bus when I heard an unusual voice it sounded like bells I turned around to see a very short girl with spiky brown hair and the golden eyes .

"Hey wait up"

"Umm ok?"

"Oh by the way I'm Alice Cullen "

"Hi I'm Bella"

Then I looked away for one second and then looked back and she was gone it kind of freaked me out but I just ignored it and once again started for the bus. The bus ride home seemed shorter than the way to school this morning. I got home and was bombarded with a bunch of question's from my mom I just said hi and headed for my room she seemed disappointed that I wasn't in the mood for her dumb questions but I had a ton of home work. After all my homework was done I ate dinner and got a shower then I went to bed (well tried) when I heard a "tap tap" on my window I got up and walked across my room to see what the tapping noise was I opened the window and looked out and instantly got pelted in the face with rocks after I recovered from my attack I looked again to see Dylan down in my back yard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DIONG IN MY YARD IF MY PARENTS CATCH YOU YOU'LL BE DEAD"!!!!!!!!!

"Yeah I know I just wanted to say night but your parents didn't answer the door"

"Wait wait how did you know what window was my room?"

He studied my face for awhile then answered

"I saw you out of my window while you were unpacking your stuff"

"OMFG!!! YOU WERE WATCHING ME THROUGH YOUR WINDOW WHAT A PERVERT!!!"

"No Bella it's not like that you have to believe me "

"Good night Dylan" I slammed the window shut.

After a while I drifted to sleep and dreamt of my day all over again.

Author's notes: This is my first story please reveiw because I need to know if i'lm a good author like my sister ^_^ Check out her stories! they are on Ouran High School host club, her pen name is Sellerlo!


	2. The Race of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Mason and Dylan

chapter 2

the race of time

When i woke up it wasn't hot and sunny but instead cold and rainy i hated that about Forks i quickly got up and got dressed then headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair.

"Bella honey your father and I need to talk to you"

"mom i'm kinda busy can it wait until after school?"

"uhm sure"

I heard the "beep beep" of the bus and ran down the stairs and out of the front door right past my mom and dad

again I sat next to Dylan and we talked about last night and he said that it was all a misunderstanding and that he only came in the back yard to say goodnight

so I said

"its fine I promise"

"ok I just think that your still upset"

When we finally arrived at school there was the most hansome tall dark haired boy standing next to my locker i couldn't help but blush.

"hello my name is Emmett and i'm student body president,i just wanted to welcome you to this school"

Oh,thanks alot and my name is Bella i just moved here from Florida so its a bit of a change"

He just did a little of a laugh and said

"haha I bet it is a change"

Then the morning bell rang so i quickly put my stuff in my locker and headed for home room 134 the room with the golden eyed ones.

here is my scedule

period 1 math

period 2 english

period 3 french

period 4 science

LUNCH

period 5 social studies

period 6 gym

period 7 writing

power period

I was relieved when the last bell rang and I could go home but I i was still worried about what my parents had to me talk about

so i decied that i wasn't going home instead i was going back to school and I'll just work on my science project for extra credit.

2 hours later

I decided that it was time to go home and see what my parents want to talk about so i called the limo driver and he picked me a up and took me home but when i got home no one was there I checked each room but everyone was empty but one a dark figure hooverd by the door then...the door opened and it was...

to be continued =)

Author's notes: haha sorry i wanted it to be a suprise about who was behind the door so you will have to wait till next chapter to find out


	3. My Life is Important

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Mason and Dylan

chapter 3

my life is Important?

When the door opened it was Emmett Cullen the student body president?

"Emmett?"

"Ahh Bella just in time your dad let me in before they left I was just checking the rooms in your house out"

"oh well what did you want?"

"huh? oh I just wanted to tell you that there is going to be a pep rally at 4:30 tonight ok?"

"oh I dont know if I can go i'll have to ask my parents"

"no..I took care of that just come with me we have to hurry"

As I was sitting in the car with the hottest boy in the school I started to think that Emmett has the same golden eyes as the people in my home room.

so i decided to ask about their eyes.

"uahh Emmett?"

"yes Bella?"

" I was just wondering about your eyes there golden... their amazing"

"ohh i get that alot its uahh contacts"

"oh ok well thats all I wanted because there is alot of people with the same eyes in my home room"

"uhmm yeah they are my room mates were kinda foster kids so we just stay with each other"

"oh well that nice"

The rest of the way to school was silent to quiet for me,but I was afraid to say something stupid in front of him.

when we got to the pep rally it was very loud and hot in the gym lots of colors and streamers all kind of kids playing around on the gym floor

"so Bella this is Edward,Alice,Jasper,and Rosilie my girlfriend"

"oh hi nice to meet you i'm Bella Swan"

"yeah we know"

How did they already know my name? does Edward or Emmett talk about me?

"hey Bella"

"oh hey Dylan what up"

"nothing important there is this guy mason he says he know you?

"Mason!"

"hey Bella I just wanted to visit quick but now I have to go bye love"

3 HOURS LATER

"Bella I should get you home soon we should go now say goodbye and then wait for me at my car I'll be right out ok?

"ok"

so after I said goodbye I walked out to Emmett's car and waited and about 5 min. later he came out

on the way back home Emmett kept texting and I repeted in my head please dont get into an accident.

he kept going into the other lane. then finally it happend we got hit it felt like i had just jumped off an cliff into concreat I couln't move not even one inch

and if I did it hurt really bad finally I worked up enough strength to look over at Emmett I wonderd did I look as bad as he did can anyone hear us are they getting help? finally after maybe 5 min. I felt someone move me and was hoping that it was help and it was by now I was crying and every thing was blurred because of the tears all I could hear were the frantic screams of my parents? NO BELLA NO! NOT NOW! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING! Then everything went black.

Author's notes: sorry I felt that it was getting boring so I decided to put on some twist =) and when I wrote this my sisters were screaming so sorry if it jumps around alot and that its really short =( next chapter will be better I promise=)


	4. You're Wrong!

chapter 4

i'm dedicating this chapter to BreeInSanItY24 and Sellerlo because they are the only ones that reviewed my stories *cheers to them* I think I'm recovered from my writers block but I'm kinda rusty so sorry about that,and I wanted to thank BreeInSanItY24 for encouraging me to think about a topic and stick to it,it worked ^_^

disclaimer: I do not own twilight,I only own Mason,Maybell and Dylan =)

Enjoy:

Flashback

I walked slowly to my bedroom being grounded sucked especially wile you were on vacation,as I walked to the elevator at the hotel I noticed a really cute guy staring at me,but i was in to much of a fowl mood to care

"What are you staring at" I spat at him he flinched at my tone

"nothing I was reading your shirt" he replied

"well keep you eyes on yourself freak"

when I opened the door to the room I flinched I forgot my brother was staying with us for awhile, i hated my brother,Jasper was a dick and didn't care about anyone but other than his girlfriend back at home but I also despised Maybell she was a spitting image of her father a rich snob.

"hey Bella whats up"

"nothing you?"

"well I have to tell you something but you cant tell mom or dad okay?

"I mean it Bella"

"ok I wont I promise"

"okay so you know how Maybell and mason flew together on the plane to get down here?"

"uhm yeah why?"

"well I broke up with Maybell..she is pregnant with mason's baby"

"WHAT THE FUCK JASPER! you expect me to take that smoothly I just found out that MY boyfriend got YOUR girlfriend pregnant!"

"I was shocked too."

End of Flashback

I was laying in the hospital not knowing or remembering what happened the night before all I knew is that my mom was quietly sobbing into a phone in the corner.

"mom?"

" oh Bella honey i was so worried are you alright?"

my mom kissed me on my forehead leaving a lipstick stain I quickly reached up and rubbed it off just as Emmett came in he wasn't hurt at all I wondered what had happened so I asked my mom if I could talk to Emmett privately she scowled at him and walked off.

"Emmett what happened?" I asked in a frantic voice

"Bella love you don't remember?"

Bella love since when was he calling me that? and why is my other question.

"Bella love" I asked unsure of the tone I gave.

"Bella! you really don't remember do you I asked you out last night! you were so happy you started texting Alice when I looked over to see what you were doing I was we were hit by another passing car you took it worse that I did I felt terrible after a wile the paramedics came, and brought you here"

as he was explaining it, it was slowly coming back HE was texting He hit the other car..HE NEVER asked me out!

"No!" I replied

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"I said that's not what happened I remember you were driving you hit that other person you were texting and you NEVER asked me out!"

"get out now!" i screamed at him

as I stepped in to my "over sized bathroom" I groaned I still didn't unpack but I couldn't do anything with a broken arm and rib.

"Bella?"

"Dylan o.m.g. what are you doing here i missed you so much!"

"hey bells,I just wanted to ask you a serious question and its not a joke okay?

"okay" I replied simply

"Bella swan will you go out with me?"

I gasped in shock then I cringed in pain as I felt my rib cage expand then blackness took over.

Authors notes: so I was really pissed how many reviews I got,if I don't get more than 5 on this chapter I wont update until Halloween okay?

Also I wanted to state my inspirational song for this chapter ^_^

I'm not afraid~Eminem

oh and next chapter will be longer I promise. I couldnt focus with my little sister screaming at my mom.


End file.
